


Bill Skarsgård DDM

by SupernaturalLover19



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Daughter Reader, F/M, Movie: IT (2017), Stephen King References, pennywise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover19/pseuds/SupernaturalLover19
Summary: This is from my Bill Skatsgård DDM story on Wattpad.
Relationships: Bill Skarsgård/Reader





	1. Pennywise🎈

[Age 1]  
[Y/N=YourName]  
August 10, 2017  
( Bill Age 27)

Y/N Nicole Skarsgård is the daughter of the Swedish actor Bill Skarsgård.

You were born on August 9th, 2016. your mother Leah was Bill's girlfriend of one year and she got pregnant with you in December of 2015.

When Leah had found out that she was pregnant with you at the time. She was a little nervous about becoming a mother at the age of 23. Bill was a different story about becoming a father at the age of 25. Bill was so excited that he was going to be a father soon.

Bill had got more excited. When he had found out that he was getting a daughter.

When you were born. Leah was hoping that you had come out looking a little her instead of Bill. 

Leah has black hair and brown eyes and Bill has brown hair and green eyes. Well, You had come out looking just like Bill. 

Leah wasn't really happy about that so. It's not your fault that you had come out looking like one parent instead of the other.

Bill was the only one that could make you stop crying and he just lay you on his chest and you would just stop crying.

Leah get a little mad. When she can't get you to stop crying all night and you have the lungs size of Texas bc sometimes you cry all night. She tries everything to make you stop crying. 

One-touch from Bill. You stop crying and you are one happy baby again.

After that. Leah couldn't take any more of being a mother since she can't do anything to stop you from you crying and she tries to touch you. 

You start to cry harder and Bill had to pick you up every time and calm you down.

Bill was pulled out of his thoughts by you crying.

Daddy is coming, Bill said as he walks to your room.

You were standing up in your crib. 

Your face was red from crying and you reach out towards him.

Shh. It's going to be ok, Bill said as he picks you up.

You had stopped crying when you realized that your daddy had you in his arms.

You just wanted to be held didn't you, Bill said as he smiles at you. 

You smile at him as you hide your face in his chest .

( The set of IT Chapter One)

So. Your daughter hasn't seen you as Pennywise yet, Andy asked? 

Nope. I'm scared of her reacting to this, Bill said.

She should be ok, Andy said.

Bill was already in his pennywise costume and had his makeup done already.

I was just told. Your daughter is in your trailer and she just had wake up and looking for you, Andy said .

Bring her out here and I will surprise her, Bill said.

Hi y/n. Let's go find Bill, Andy said as he holds your hand.

I think that I see him. You stay right here, Andy said .

Are you ready Bill, Andy said .

Yeah, I am, Bill said.

You look around looking for your daddy until you heard a sound coming from behind you.

You turn around.

You see a tall clown in front of you and holding a red balloon in his hand.

Hi y/n, Bill said in his pennywise voice.

Daddy, You said as you walk up to him.

My name is Pennywise, Bill said as he leans down to you.

Daddy, You said.

Do you want a balloon, Bill said with his pennywise smile.

Daddy, You said as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

I told you that it wouldn't work, Bill said.

She knew that it was you and so she wasn't scared of you, Andy said. 

I tried, Bill said.

Daddy, You said as you lay your face in his costume.

Ik that you are ready to go home and we will go home soon, Bill said.

Why do you go and get the makeup off and the costume and take her home, Andy said.

( One hour later )

Bill wasn't in his pennywise costume anymore.

Hi baby girl, Bill said as he picks you up.

You smile at him.

Let's go home, Bill said as he kisses you on the head.


	2. Tattoos

[Age 19]  
[Y/N=YourName]  
June 11, 2035  
[ Bill Age 44]

Breaking News. Bill Skarsgård and His Daughter Y/N Skarsgård and Bill's brother Alexander Skarsgård were spotted coming from a restaurant.

How aren't you burning up its 90 degrees outside and you have a sweatshirt on with shorts, Alexander asked? 

I'm cold, You lied .

How are you cold, Bill asked? 

I'm just cold and just leave me alone Dad, You said.

\- Ja, det är det. Kom tillbaka hit, unga dam   
( Y/n Faith Skarsgård . Get back here young lady), Bill said .

Ingen pappa då? ( What about no dad), You replied .

\- Ja, det är det ( Y/n Faith Skarsgård) , Bill said

Det här är roligt som fan ( This is funny as hell) , Alexander said .

Håll dig utanför Alexander ( Stay out of this Alexander ) , Bill said. 

Alexander smirked.

Y/n get back here now, Bill said as he walks closer to you.

You look back at your dad and stop. So he can keep up with you .

Young lady. What was that back there, Bill asked?  
.

Dad. I'm sorry about that but I have something that I need to tell you and I'm scared of how you are going to react to this, You said.

Please don't be pregnant, Bill said .

No. I'm not pregnant dad, You said.

Thank goodness, Bill said.

If you aren't pregnant. What are you scared to tell me, Bill said.

What if I can show you instead, You said

Show me what, Bill said .

When did you get tattoos, Bill asked ?

About two months ago, You said.

Why didn't you tell me sooner about this, Bill asked?

I was scared dad of how you would react to this, You said.

I'm a little mad at you bc you now just tell me about those tattoos, Bill said.

I'm sorry dad, You said.

It's ok, Bill said as he pulls you into a hug.

You hug him back.

I love you, Bill said.

I love you too dad, You said .


	3. Young Dad

[ Age NewBorn]  
[Y/N =YourName]  
October 26, 2010  
( Bill Age 20)

Breaking News. Bill Skarsgård is a dad now. Bill and His ex-girlfriend Nicole Miller had welcome a daughter together. Congratulations to the couple .

Y/n Martha Lauren Skarsgård was born on October 26th, at 12:45 pm.

Hi baby girl. I'm your daddy, Bill whisper .

You move in your sleep.

You are so beautiful and I can't believe that I'm your daddy, Bill said as he runs his finger down your face.

You let out a yawn before you open your eyes .

Your eyes were blue before they turn green like Bill's.

You had come out looking just like Bill. You had his eye color and hair color and his lips.

I love you, baby girl, Bill said as he kisses you on the head.


	4. Diaper Change

[Age 1]  
[Y/n=YourName]  
August 16, 2020  
[ Bill Age 30]

Um, Bill. I think that someone needs a diaper change, Alexander said as he hands you over to Bill 

You are right. Someone does need a diaper change alright, Bill said.

You move in discomfort as you start to cry.

Daddy is going to get you change, Bill said.

He walks into your nursery and lays you on the changing table.

Shh. Daddy is going to make it better, Bill said as he unbuttoned your onesie.

He takes off your dirty diaper and grabs the baby wipes and starts to clean you.

He throws away the dirty diaper and wipes and grabs a clean diaper and puts it on you.

He buttons your onesie back.

There all better now, Bill said as he picks you up from the changing table and put you on his hip .

You give him a little grin as you hide your face into his chest .

I love you baby girl so much, Bill said as he smiles down at you.


	5. NewBorn

[ Age one day old]  
[Y/N=YourName]  
October 1st, 2020  
( Bill Age 30)

Breaking News. Bill Skarsgård is a father again at the age of 30. In 2018 Bill Skarsgård and long-term partner Lauren Alaina had welcomed a daughter together named Kellie

Alaina and Skarsgård had met back in 2016 and began to date since. The couple had welcomed a daughter together back in 2018 and now they had welcome another daughter in 2020.

Lauren Alaina Kristine Suddeth is an American singer, songwriter, and actress from Rossville, Georgia. She was the runner-up on the tenth season of American Idol. Her debut studio album, Wildflower, was released on October 11, 2011. Her second album, Road Less Traveled, was released January 27, 2017

Born: November 8, 1993 (age 26years), Rossville, GA

Height: 5'6"

Partner : Bill Skarsgård ( 2016-) 

Children: Kellie Skarsgård, Y/N Skarsgård

Good morning baby girl, Lauren said as she picks you up from the crib.

You move in your sleep.

You look just like your daddy, Lauren whisper.

You had come out looking like Bill.

Bill was away in Spain filming the new tv show for The Cw called Soulmates.

Let's get you ready for the day, Lauren said as she lays you on the changing table.

She unbuttons your onesie and takes off your dirty diaper and begins to clean you.

Lauren puts a clean diaper on you and throws away the dirty diaper and wipes.

She dresses you in a pink onesie that says Daddy mini-me and black pants and a pink bow on your head .

You look so cute, Lauren said .

Bill was post to come home tomorrow but Lauren doesn't know if they have to film again.

I miss your daddy so much, Lauren said as she looks at you.

I can't wait for your daddy to see you and he is going to fall in love with you alright, Lauren said .

Bill was away in Spain filming and he had missed his daughter birth .

( 12 hours later )

Lauren had woken up around 6:30 am and took a shower since Bill was coming home around 8:30 am.

A cried came threw on the baby monitor .

Mommy is coming, Lauren said as she walks into your nursery.

You were wake and start to cry.

Shh. it's ok, Lauren said as she picks you up.

You finally calm down and fall back to sleep.

Let's get you ready for your daddy, Lauren said as she unbuttons your onesie.

She takes off your dirty diaper and cleans you with a baby wipe.

Lauren puts a clean diaper on you .

She puts a white and pink onesie with flowers on it on you and black pants and white bow on your head and white socks.

You look so adorable, Lauren said as she lays you in her arm as Lauren closed the door to your nursery.

Lauren glanced over at the clock. 8:00 am.

Your daddy will be here soon, Lauren whisper .

Lauren had already fed you.

Lauren was playing with your little hand when the door unlock.

Lauren, Bill called.

I'm in the living room, Lauren said.

Hi. I thought that you would be in bed, Bill said as he sits down by her on the couch.

Nope. I had missed you and I'm glad that you are home now, Lauren said.

I had missed you too and I'm glad to be home with you, Bill said.

Do you want to meet your daughter, Lauren asked? 

Yeah, Bill said as he smiles at her.

Lauren picks you up from the pillow that you were laying on.

This is y/n, Lauren said as she hands you over to him .

Wow. You are so beautiful and I'm your daddy, Bill said as his eyes didn't leave you.

I had decided on naming her. Y/n Rowan Skarsgård, Lauren said.

Beautiful name, Bill said as his eyes never left you .

Welcome home, Lauren said as she lays her head on Bill's shoulder.

Bill gave her a smile .


End file.
